


i've still got a lot of fight left in me

by MaddieandChimney



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Car Accident, F/M, trigger warning for mentions of drowning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieandChimney/pseuds/MaddieandChimney
Summary: Bad Things Happen Bingo: "CPR".It's meant to be their honeymoon, one of the happiest moments of their life, nothing ever seems to go to plan.
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937749
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	i've still got a lot of fight left in me

“No, no, you can’t—you can’t do this to me. You can’t leave me.” Her hands are trembling, the tears falling as she shakes her head. “You promised.” She takes a shaky breath, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand before she feebly pushes on his limp body. “You’re not allowed to die on me, you know? You can’t—”

Maddie looks around, in the hopes someone had been around to help, but they’re in the middle of nowhere. There’s no one around and the sun is starting to set and Chimney isn’t _breathing_. She squeezes her eyes tight shut, this isn’t the way their night was supposed to end, they were on their way to their honeymoon. It was meant to be perfect, they were meant to be happy. One second they had been laughing and arguing over the radio station they wanted to listen to, and the next second they were swerving and plunging into an ice cold lake.

She sobs as she knots her fingers together, placing her hands over his chest before she pumps, counting aloud as she stares at his face. The memory of the last ten minutes all blurs into one, she remembers the panicked look on his face as he screamed her name, shaking her awake as the car sank deeper into the water. She can remember him scrambling to undo her seatbelt and then him doing everything he could to get her out of the car. Everything he could to get _her_ out and home to their daughters, but not himself.

That was Chimney through and through. Always looking out for her, always protecting her without ever thinking about himself.

Maddie had gone back down for him though, untangled him from debris he’d gotten himself caught in, dragged him back to the surface with her. It was Chimney, he was a superhero according to Christopher and both their little girls. They’ve been married barely a day, she’s been Mrs Buckley-Han for not even twenty-four hours. This wasn’t exactly the happy start to married life she had dreamed of. “Y-you can’t—you can’t do this.”

Her clothes are sodden, her long, soaked hair hanging over her face as she continues to push down on his chest, pressing her lips to his breathing twice every time she gets to thirty. “Amelia and Penny need you, I need you—this can’t be our story, Howard. This isn’t how it’s meant to end, I need you to breathe. Come on, baby—”

She can feel her movements getting more desperate, hearing the sound of a rib cracking as she presses down harder, “You survived a rebar through your skull, baby, you were stabbed three times—you can’t let some stupid lake take you from me. Fight,” Maddie pauses, leaning down to pinch his nose with her fingers, covering his lips with her own as she breathes out, once, twice… “fucking fight. I won’t forgive you if you die, I-I’ll never forgive you and-and the girls… they need both of us, I can’t…”

There’s anger in her compressions, tears still pouring down her face until finally there’s a cough, and another as she scrambles to push him onto his side. “Thank you,” She cries, leaning down to hide her face in his shoulder, “knew you would never let me down. Promised me you’d never hurt me. Thank you. Thank you so much.”

“Maddie?”

Her lips press against the back of his neck, her chest feeling as though there’s a crushing weight on top of her as the sobs only increase in intensity. He’s breathing, the relief is on a level she’s not sure she can ever comprehend. “Thank you.” She whispers again, knowing they need to move to get help soon but just enjoying the feeling of his chest moving as she gently rests her hand over his chest, feeling the way it rises and falls.

“Third time lucky?” He stammers out, his teeth chattering and his body shivering as she presses her body a little closer to his and nods her head.

“Won’t let there be a fourth.” 


End file.
